The Dark Knight
by Mehko
Summary: In the distance, lay his phone. Unread messages upon messages, missed calls, voicemails and emails all of which were from the same person. And then, one final message lit up his screen. "I love you Oliver." In the far distance, if anyone listened to close enough, were the screams of Felicity Smoak.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome my beautiful readers! This is my first Fan Fiction of Olicity or any FF for that matter! I hope you like the works which I will be posting in the near future. Please feel free to critic any of my criteria because it helps me become a better writer. Hope you all enjoy! **

**P.S. FEEDBACKs would be nice :)**

**x**

* * *

"Please God, pick up!" Felicity eagerly punched in the familiar 10 digit numbers only to be disappointed as she heard nothing but sound of an endless ring. Under the cloudy night sky hid a frightened Felicity. Was it the downpour of rain or the mixed combination of her staggering breaths and rapid heartbeats that clogged up her mind? At that moment her only goal was to survive. Survive.

"Who could it be?" Felicity thought.

The abrupt vibration of her phone disrupted her thoughts, only to find another message from the very person she was hiding from. Her face went pale, as she read the sickening message, "I can hear your heart beating, I can almost taste your skin, why do you look so frightened? Don't worry honey I'm almost here."

"This can't be happening, it just can't."

Who was he? How did he get her number? It started off with a couple prank calls earlier in the month. Soon after it turned into flowers on her desk with creepy love letters; however she thought nothing of it, until one night when she actually heard heavy breathing on the other end of line.

"Seriously Oliver? I'd say between you and Diggle this is your worst attempt yet. It's going to take a lot more than prank calls and creepy love letters to scare me. I'd say your "malicious" Halloween prank has ended its sorry journey. Now stop calling me or I swear I'm calling in sick tomorrow morning!" She should have taken the opportunity she had and further investigated.

Now as she hid for her life, a couple blocks away from Verdant, and couldn't help but feel hopeless. Why didn't she just confront Oliver and Diggle about what was going on? If only she would have brought up the situation once, just once prior to this moment, she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be in this situation.

Calling Diggle again was useless; his phone was switched off for the night as he had a date with his former wife.

"Oliver." That's all she could think of. Texts, emails, voicemails, anything she could think of she had sent, but in return she received nothing. Where was he? Why wasn't he answering? Was this all really just part of his sick prank?

Her inner monologue almost distracted her from the small detail she had seemed to overlook.

"Why do you look scared?"

Her eyes shot up immediately, fear instantly kicking into overdrive.

"He can see me, he knows where I am, and he's watching me right now."

It was like that moment, when a predator surrounds its prey but doesn't attack that second. Rather it waits, enjoying the moment of watching its prey panic knowing it has no place to go. What kind of a sick man was he?

"Fine!," she yelled. "I know you see me, I know you're here. So why not face me like the man you wish you were!"

Nothing.

She waited, putting all of her attention on any sound she feared she might hear. Nothing, she heard absolutely nothing, not even the pouring rain that now drenched her entire body. Her phone buzzed again. "Please, Oliver, no more games," she begged. This time she was receiving an incoming call from an unknown number.

Numb. Numb was everything her body had become.

"Hello?" she said almost in a whisper. In return she heard laughter but not from the man she hoped.

"You really are eager to see me aren't you? Don't worry honey; by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging to get away from me."

End of call.

Fear. Panic. Hurt. Weakness. All of which inhibited her mind, body and soul. "This is it," she thought. She was about to die and no one was going to save her. She blamed herself; she should have taken some time off her busy schedule to learn the least bit of self-defense Oliver and Diggle had offered to teach her. One hour of training could have been the difference of her living through this night.

She couldn't stand it anymore, if she was going down tonight, she wouldn't go in fear, not this night. She took out her phone and wrote one last message to Oliver before building up the courage to confront the sick man.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?," she yelled into the cold, rainy night.

She felt a breath on her neck and instantly held her breath.

"Right here."

* * *

"Come on Ollie, just one night."

"I can't Laurel, WE can't, and you know this."

"I know but what's one night going to change?" She slipped her hands underneath his coat, reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

"Laurel, stop!" Oliver gripped her hands tight, his blue eyes piercing into her brown ones.

"Please Oliver, just one night," she managed to slur out.

Feeling him loosen his grip, she took the opportunity and opened a couple more of his buttons.

Maybe it was seeing her in this state; fragile, alone, broken. Or could it be possible that deep down, somewhere he still had feelings for her?

"But what about Felicity," he thought out loud.

"What about Felicity, she asked. "Don't worry, she doesn't have to know anything, it will be our little secret."

She was taking off his shirt, but all he could do focus on Felicity. Focus on her warm grin that light up the dark rooms of their secret lair, her babbling which always softened that hardest of his days, her lips which he yearned to touch, and what her face would look like if she could see him now, his chest bare in front of Laurel.

"This isn't right," he said. "I can't betray her like this."

"It's not betraying if you aren't a couple Ollie. Besides you and I have history, we both know what kind of man you really and truly are. You're a liar, a cheater, a bad boy," she giggled. "You're a playboy, my playboy for the night."

"Laurel," was all he managed to say before she silenced him with a kiss.

In the far distance, lay his phone. Unread messages upon messages, missed calls, voicemails and emails all of which were from the same person were left unattended. And then, one final message lit up his screen.

"I love you Oliver."

* * *

In the far distance, if anyone listened to close enough, were the screams of Felicity Smoak.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! What a positive response, really I'm at a lost for words! Thanks for all the feedback and support and sorry I took a while to update, but like all great things, it takes time. For the some that did criticize, I would ask that you not judge a story based in it's first chapter. After all there are many more pages that are yet to be written :) Sorry for any mistakes!  
P.S. I do not own Arrow nor it's characters in any part of these upcoming or previous chapters, however the idea of this story is entirely my own.

Enjoy X

* * *

Laurels lips seemed foreign against his. Although they had dated for so long, he hated the way she felt against his lips. In that moment he knew he never wanted to kiss anyone except for her, except for Felicity.

"Enough!" he screamed, pushing laurel away. "Enough Laurel, enough. There's a time and place for all things, and truth be told our time is over. This is over. "

Oliver looked down buttoning his shirt while gathering his thoughts and feelings. When he looked up, he met an angry stare. "I'm sorry Laurel. Rather I should thank you, because you've made me realize what Felicity really means to me. I want you to find the man you deserve and I wish for you nothing but happiness.

Lauren began to protest, when Oliver raised his hand to stop her.

"Laurel, when I look at her, when I look at Felicity, those 5 years of torment on the Island doesn't seem so bad anymore. If it wasn't for our shipwreck, and me being marooned on that Island than maybe I would have never met her, maybe I would have never …

"You would have never what Ollie? WE would still be together! Did you ever think about that? You would have never cheated on me with my sister! You're not a man who stays in relationships! You'll never be good enough for her! You're just in it for the fun, you'll never make her happy!" screamed Laurel.

"You're right Laurel, she's too good for me and I will never be good enough for her, but I'll never give up on us, I'll fight because she's not only my partner, she's the one that brings light into my darkness. I love her Laurel and I'll fight for it, for us.

And with that, he left her apartment with no intention to return.

"He can't do this to me, he's mine! He just…" her monologue came to an abrupt end when in the far distance her eyes fell upon his phone.

* * *

A bright light shined above a now conscious Felicity. She pondered over the very same question millions have asked before her, "Am I dead?"

She heard a low chuckle, "No."

Her eyes fell to the side to see a tired Roy Harper sitting next to her with worried yet caring eyes.

"Hey beautiful," she said. When he didn't reply, it all began to sink in. She looked around taking in her surroundings. She was in a hospital. When she looked back at Roy, the events of the night, invaded her memories.

"Roy did he…," she said with a cry, tears now falling down her cheek.

"I'm actually quite offended you know," he suddenly cut in, lifting Felicity's phone in his hand. He then punched in her password and pulled up her past calls history.

"You contacted Diggle 6 times." He looked up at her holding her gaze for a few seconds and then spoke again, "6 times."

"You contacted Oliver…" he paused and looked at her again, "26 times." He held her gaze a little longer that time and then looked down to Felicity's phone. And do you want to know how many times you contacted me?"

Roy clenched her phone in his hands, his anger began to rise. "You didn't even think to call me. Your best friend, how could you?"

"I'm sorry she cried. I'm horrible, I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person, I'm sorry."

Roy's expression changed and immediately enveloped her in his warmth. He cradled her while all she could do was close her eyes hoping, begging that somehow she could wake up from this nightmare.

"Roy I…" She couldn't keep it in anymore, and fell apart in his arms.

"Roy he, Roy he ruined me, he touched me," was all she managed to cry out.

"Shh, you're safe," he whispered against her hair.

"Roy you don't understand..."

Roy cupped her face and held her gaze.

"Felicity I want you to listen to me, as long as I'm alive, I won't ever let anyone ever hurt you. Aside from Thea, you're the most important person in my life, someone I will always love and protect."

A flood of safety fell upon her. But it still didn't heal the pain that was killing her inside. Roy didn't know how the man violated her, touched her, he wasn't aware of all the vulgarity he whispered in her ears while he was undoing her dress. He didn't know how he was going to take the only thing she had and valued, her virginity.

Roy leaned back in his chair and took her hand in his. He started rubbing different patterns on it in attempt to sooth her emotions. "Felicity when I found you, he was about to…he was about to rape you. I couldn't control myself. I pulled him from you and beat him with my bare hands. His screams didn't stop me; it only motivated me to hit him harder. I was sure I was going to kill him but somehow seeing you lying there motionless scared me enough to stop. I thought you were dead; your body was so still and cold. But when I brought you here, the doctors said you were alive and had been sexually assaulted. They said you were lucky, and had I not came in when I did to stop him, he would have raped you.

Felicity couldn't meet his eyes, she felt so dirty, she wanted to crawl underneath a rock and hide way from the eyes of everyone. She didn't want to face the sympathy that she was sure to meet by all those who knew her. All she wanted to do was drown in her humiliation and sadness.

"I wanted to kill him Felicity, I wish I had."

"I WILL kill him."

They both looked up to see Oliver standing in the doorway. His fists were clenched and his eyes looked like murder. He had heard everything. Fury surrounded him, he failed her, again. He failed her the minute he set foot in Laurels apartment. He turned to track down the man who had done this Felicity when he heard the very voice that crumbled his soul.

"Oliver."

He closed his eyes, her voice stopping him in his tracks.

"Stay."

He turned around to see Felicity only seconds away from losing herself in a battle against her tears and inner turmoil.

Roy got up and was about to excuse himself when Felicity caught his hand.

"Hey," she said.

He met her gaze

"Thank you."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." With that Roy turned and started walking towards Oliver, whispering something to him on his way out. He closed the door leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

"This is it," Oliver thought to himself. No matter what was about to happen, he wouldn't stop until he found the man who was responsible for Felicity's condition.

"I called you, texted you, and left you voicemails," Felicity said pulling him from his thoughts.

"Felicity, I failed you, again."

"Oliver."

"I was with Laurel. I was trying to take care of her, she wasn't doing well and she was drunk..."

"Oliver, you don't have to prove yourself to me anymore."

Oliver looked up at her.

"I trust you."

He sat down next to Felicity, "I don't deserve your trust." He reached for her face, when she suddenly flinched away.

"Don't," she whispered.

He looked up at her with hurt eyes.

"Oliver, I'm not worthy of your touch, not anymore."

Anger flashed across his face.

"What he did to you doesn't change anything between you and me, Felicity."

She ripped her eyes from his, turning her head so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Don't hide from me," he whispered.

"I loved you, she said." She turned back to meet his blue eyes. She could tell he wasn't expecting her to say that but relieved at the same time. It was as if he was waiting to hear her say those words for an eternity.

"I loved you, she repeated, to the point where, I saw your flaws as perfection."

"And now," he whispered, not breaking eye contact. "Could you still love a man, knowing he betrayed your trust, betrayed you, again?"

"Yes." A word said with no hesitation, or guilt.

They stayed there lost in the gaze of one another, living in that moment. It belonged to them, after everything that had happened; they both deserved nothing more than the comfort of each other's company, love and support.

Oliver finally broke the silence.

"From this moment on, I'm yours, you're mine. You belong to me and I belong to you. From this moment on, it's my job to protect you, to stay by your side and I promise to never leave."

"Why are you saying all this?"

He smiled at her, "I should have said this every day from the moment I saw you Felicity."

He looked up into her eyes again. "Because I lo..."

"Ms. Smoak, nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Jones. Both heads broke apart from each other and looked at the woman who seemed to be in her early 40s. I'm sorry dear, is out for the night due to some personal issues. But I'll be stepping in for him.

Both Felicity and Oliver smiled at the women.

"Well Ms. Smoak, I have good news. You're lab exams all came back negative for any drug use in your system which means you are free to go home. But I will recommend you to take it easy and take extra bed rest. In these situations, slow recovery is a must, and be patient, because time heals all wounds.

Felicity understood exactly what she was implying, and nodded.

"Would you like me to call someone to pick you up?"

"There's no need for that Dr," Oliver spoke casually. I'll be escorting Felicity home tonight.

Felicity looked at Oliver who was still looking towards Dr. Jones.

"Of course Mr. Queen, here are the discharge papers, once you've signed them your and Ms. Smoak are free to leave.

Oliver walked over to the women and signed his name.

"Should I call for extra assistance to help you walk over to Mr. Queens's car Ms. Smoak?

"No," Oliver answered for her. We'll be fine on our own, thanks."

Dr. Jones nodded. "Here are some clothes Mr. Harper left for you, I'm sure Mr. Queen will help you change into them if you need help." And with that she left the pair. They were alone, once again.

Felicity's eyes were open wide. Oliver looked at her with a slight smirk which he failed to hide.

"I can change by myself," Felicity quickly spoke."

Oliver nodded, and handed her a Starling City hoodie along with grey sweats.

* * *

"I thought you were taking me home?"

"I am taking you home; Oliver lifted their intertwined hands and kissed her knuckles.

A shiver went down Felicity's spine. That was the first time he had ever showed that kind of affection.

"But you passed by my apartment 5 minutes ago."

"That's because I'm not taking you to your apartment, I'm talking you to the Mansion." He once again lifted their intertwined hands and kissed the tips of her fingers."

"Oliver," she whispered.

"Felicity," he smiled back.

"How did you know I was in the hospital? Didn't you say you left your phone at Laurels?"

Oliver's grip around the steering wheel hardened. "Let's save that story for another day."

Once they arrived to the Queen mansion, Oliver ensured her, her security. "There are guards all around the perimeter of this house, you don't need to worry about anything," he smiled to her.

"What about your mom and Thea?" She asked.

Oliver blinked at her and the same smirk she saw earlier appeared on his face. He leaned in closer to Felicity, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, where all alone." He kissed her underneath her ear before pulling back.

"I need to take a shower," was all she managed to shudder out.

Oliver chuckled. He took her up the long elegant stairs and led her into his room. His huge room were filled with pictures of him and is family. There were a couple of pictures of him with Tommy, some from when they were little and some from recent. He took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

"Here are some of Thea's clothes. Diggle and Roy will be here tomorrow to check up on you. They insisted on heading over now but I told them you needed your rest."

She nodded and watched him walk back out of the bathroom, his eyes never leaving hers.

"If you need anything I'll be here, outside."

Felicity smiled and nodded to him. When the door closed she did not dare to look herself in the mirror. She didn't want to see the bruises and bite marks that the man had left all over her body. She took off her clothes and walked into the shower. The warmth of the water felt like heaven against her cold skin. The stream of water felt like it was washing away the filthiness the man had left upon her. She leaned her head against the shower wall, taking in Oliver's scent, the only thing that was keeping her together. She poured his shampoo on her hands and applied it on her hair but cringed from the soreness that still inhibited her body. She erased the image of the man's grip on her shoulders and quickly washed her hair. She walked out of the shower when she was done and dried her body, trying her best to overlook the bruises. Once she put on her bra and underwear, she looked at her clothes that Oliver left for her. Rather than wearing them she opened Oliver's closet and took out one of his long dress shirts and wore it. Once she had buttoned the shirt she looked up in the mirror to look at herself, only to regret it seconds later. Her now visible neck was covered with bite marks. As she re opened the buttons slowly, the marks continued down her throat and breasts. Her legs held evidence of the man's hand marks while her stomach, arms and back contained bruises of all colors. She fell to the floor, crying, sobbing, and doing her best to keep herself out of the reach of Oliver's ears.

* * *

"Anything?" Oliver said into the phone.

"Were trying to find surveillance clips from any camera that might have picked up Felicity's attack," Diggled muttered from the other end.

"Where's Roy," Oliver retorted.

"He went back to where Felicity was attack to try to find any leads that will help us find this Son of a bitch."

"Alright, call me immediately when you find something." Oliver disconnected the line and through the landline phone on his bed. They weren't getting anywhere. That man was still out there, he deserved to be dead.

A muffled noise awoke him from his thoughts. He walked towards the bathroom door and called out to Felicity.

She heard him call out her name and quickly stood up and re buttoned his shirt. She wiped the tears that roamed her face and turned on the facet in an attempt to wash away all evidence of her previous state.

"One second." She managed to choke out.

"Felicity I'm not waiting, open this door!" he shouted.

She cringed at his voice as she looked herself over one more time. She quickly parted her hair so that it covered both sides of her neck, hiding the bite marks. With deep breaths she walked towards the door and slowly opened it to see a worried Oliver.

He entered immediately closing the door behind him. When he turned around to meet her eyes she could see he knew she was crying. He stepped closer only to see her retreat. Her back now touched the wall.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know Oliver, I just need some space, I need some time."

One of his hands fell on the wall beside her face while the other moved some of the hair that fell on her face.

"I promised you, in the hospital I promised to stay by your side. I'm not going back on that promise."

She looked at him, counting down the seconds to when her tears would betray her.

"Talk to me Felicity please." His eyes went down to her now visible neck where he paused, taking in the bite marks.

Fury would be an understatement to what he felt.

"Take it away Oliver," she pleaded. Evidence of him lingers all over my body. I can't take it anymore, take this pain away, and take his memory away from me." She collapsed into him, holding on to him as if her life depended on it. He closed his arms around her. He was going to make that man pay, if it was the last thing he did.

He let her cry whispering soothing words in her hair where he left soft kisses. He then cupped her face in his hands and simply asked her, "Do you trust me?"

"She looked at him with weary eyes and nodded."

He reached for her wet hair and pushed them back; revealing more bite marks and bruises. He leaned into her neck slowly never leaving her eyes.

Once Felicity felt him make contact with her neck she gasped, tightening her hold on Oliver's shirt. He bit one of her bruises hearing a small hiss from Felicity. He then gently licked the area and left it with a kiss. He did that for every bruise he came across, working his way down her shoulder. When he was finished with one side he went to the other. When his hands attempted to unbutton her shirt, she stopped him, holding his hands in place. Oliver looked up to her as she shook her head.

"I belong to you, and you belong to me, remember? Don't hide from me Felicity, trust me."

She slowly dropped her hands to the side never leaving his eyes. She watched him lower his head continuing down her breast as far as her bra would allow him. Her head fell back against the wall, trying to hold herself together. Oliver kneeled down and held her leg on his shoulder. His hands held her thigh rubbing his hand over the visible bruised hand marks. He bit along the marks the man's hand had left. She finally understood what he was doing. As he bit down into the bite/bruise marks on her body, he was squeezing out the man's filth. When he licked the area, he was cleaning it, taking away any residue the man had left on her. His kiss marked her, showing that she belonged to him and only him. He was cleaning her of the man's memories and actions and replaced them with new memories of him and his touch. Once he was done he stood up and met her gaze for a second before he took her shoulders and turned her around facing her towards the mirrors. He gently took off her shirt, her back now facing him. He watched her, as he took off her shirt and slipped it to the side. He watched the way her eyes closed just is touch of her shoulders.

I'll never let anyone touch you again, you belong to me," was all he whispered in her ear. Her head fell back against his chest as he began to clean her again. Once he was done he turned her around and placed his shirt that she once wore on her again, and slowly buttoned the shirt. When his eyes met hers they were different, soft. He cupped her face and leaned in. His lips were so close to hers, she could taste his sweet breath. He finally closed the distance with a kiss, their first kiss. It was gently, nothing fast or extra intimate, just perfect. When he pulled back he leaned against her forehead. He looked into her eyes, and she looked at him.

"Because I love you."


End file.
